This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine component, such as an airfoil. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a cooling configuration.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Both the compressor and turbine sections may include alternating series of rotating blades and stationary vanes that extend into the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. For example, in the turbine section, turbine blades rotate and extract energy from the hot combustion gases that are communicated along the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. The turbine vanes, which generally do not rotate, guide the airflow and prepare it for the next set of blades.
Gas path temperatures are well above the melting point of hot section components, necessitating cooling component for adequate durability. Many blades and vanes, blade outer air seals, turbine platforms, and other components include internal cooling passages. Multi-pass serpentine cooling passage configurations, which are a common cooling scheme for gas turbine blades, are susceptible to problems stemming from the cooling air heating up as the cooling flow navigates the internal passages. As the cooling air flows through the airfoil, this air cools the metal surfaces of the blade; however, the cooling airfoil becomes increasingly hot and less effective as the air travels down the passageway.
One approach to provide cooler air further down the passageway of a serpentine cooling passage is to provide a resupply hole parallel to a chord-wise direction of the airfoil and tangent to an outer radius of a turn interconnecting parallel passageways of the serpentine cooling passage.